


lacrimae de carmine

by lolwhat (JkWriter)



Series: music students [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Connor hates ear training, Connor plays violin, Evan has perfect pitch, Evan plays piano, M/M, musician - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/lolwhat
Summary: connor hates ear training but loves evan. evan has perfect pitch and loves connor.





	lacrimae de carmine

Connor was ready to throw his laptop across the room. 

“Stupid fucking ear training. Fucking inquizitive. I’m never going to use this shit, why do I have to learn it? HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHAT A SEVEN-SIX-FOUR CHORD SOUNDS LIKE. UGH.” 

“Uh, Connor, you doing okay?” Evan asked from his spot on Connor’s bed. He leaned over the edge so he could see his boyfriend sitting at his desk. Connor sounded frustrated and were those… Yup, he was crying. 

“No. This is fucking stupid. I’m never going to use this, why should I have to learn it?” 

Evan set down his theory textbook so he could climb off the bed. He wasn’t comfortable with the lofted beds but that’s how Connor and his roommate had agreed to set up their room. Evan was willing to use the lofted bed if it meant hanging out with Connor in his room. 

“What are you having trouble with?” Evan asked. He grabbed the other chair and pulled it up next to Connor’s. 

“All of it.” 

Connor was, in fact, having trouble with everything. His grade read “0%” and his question graph showed a line of red. 

“Oh. Oh gosh. How many questions have you answered?” 

“Enough that they’re starting to repeat themselves.” 

“Oh. Well, scoot over. I’m gonna help.” 

Connor scooted over and pushed his laptop towards Evan. He didn’t trust himself not to throw it against the wall. “Be my guest. This stuff is impossible.” 

“Not really. I finished mine on Tuesday.” 

“Tuesday. You finished yours on Tuesday?” 

“Yup.” Evan correctly matched statements about seventh chords on the screen. Connor stared in awe. 

“It was assigned on Tuesday.” 

“Yes, it was.” Evan slid the point meter up to one hundred. He played the sample and then identified the chords. 

“How are you doing this? Are you a witch? Oh god, you’re a witch. Does Jared know? He lives with you, he has to know.” 

“Not a witch. I have perfect pitch, remember?” 

Connor did remember because Evan had a subtle way of showing off during voice class when the professor misread a note. It always made Connor proud because it showed that Evan was coming out of his shell. 

“You’re telling me, that your perfect pitch helps you finish your homework the day it’s assigned?” 

“Mhm. It’s how I get the contextual listenings done so fast.” Evan answered another question correctly. Connor stared at his violin. He didn’t deserve to be a musician. 

“I’m quitting. I’m dropping out. This is too much work. I have died, Evan. Please delete my browser history.” 

“I’m going to send it to Jared.” 

“Betrayed, by my own boyfriend.” 

“You’re not going to die. Look, level two. You can’t fall behind five hundred now. You try.” Evan passed the laptop back to Connor. Connor stared at it and pushed it back towards Evan. 

“No thanks, this isn’t good for my health.” 

“Connor,” Evan whined and gave Connor what had been rightfully dubbed Evan’s injured puppy eyes. Fuck. Connor was gay. “You have to try. The final is in a few weeks.” 

“Then this is a problem for Connor in a few weeks. Future Connor will thank me.” 

“No, the fuck he won’t. He’ll complain that I let him put off learning how to identify chords. C’mon, this one’s not hard. Listen then answer.” 

Connor sighed dramatically but didn’t fight it when Evan handed him the laptop again. He pressed play on the example and listened. He stared at the answer choices. Then gave up and slid out of his chair and onto the floor. 

“Goodbye, Evan. I am gone.” 

“Connor, no.” 

“GOODBYE EVAN I AM GONE.” 

“Come back. I’ll kiss you if you get it right.” 

It was a tempting offer but Connor didn’t fall for it. “Nope. I’m dead and gone. Ear training has killed me. Play Clair de Lune at my funeral.” 

Evan signed and joined his boyfriend on the floor. “If I do this for you, you’ve got to try harder next time.” 

“That’s what she said.” 

“Connor.” 

“But I can’t, Evan. I just don’t hear it. They all sound like a bunch of notes and when I asked for help Sammy wasn’t much help. She just said practice. I have practiced, I just don’t hear it.” 

“Come on.” Evan grabbed Connor’s arm and pulled him up from the ground. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Bed. I’m tired and you’re nice to cuddle. The inquizitive isn’t due until tomorrow. We can take a nap and then work on it some later.” Evan let go of Connor so he could climb onto the bed. Connor followed him up and fell face first onto the bed. 

“I’m never getting up.” Connor pulled Evan down and held him close. “You’re never getting up either. This is our home now.” 

“Sounds nice.” Evan pulled the blanket over them. 

“I love you, I hope you know that.” Connor muttered into Evan’s hair. 

“I love you too, Connor.”

**Author's Note:**

> all of the events mentioned have happened except for the boyfriend thing cause im forever alone lol rip my ear training grade 
> 
> [this](https://jkupchurch.tumblr.com/post/172527029876) is kind of what the inquisitive looks like except this is a theory one because there's not an ear training one open rn


End file.
